


journaling(me myself and i)

by notyouricon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Journaling, get to know me??, idek what this is, introductions, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouricon/pseuds/notyouricon
Summary: get to know me! your author! tune in each day for a brief entry!





	1. Chapter 1

day one:

alright, day one, introduce yourself! sounds easy enough, right? yeah intros are hard. 

i suppose i ought to give a name for myself first, well, i'm julian. yep that's me. uh i'm sixteen as of this last september, and that's a little odd, i keep saying that i'm fifteen even though i'm not. well, that's really simple stuff down, let's get a bit better at this. 

my gender identification? pfft who's she? nah, in all reality i don't really know what i am, but the closest label i've found found is something along the lines of genderfluidflux? yeah that. i'm some kind of gay? don't ask me to label that one it's weird. uh also i'm polyamorous? for those who don't know what that is basically i'm open to having a relationship with more than one person at a time so long as it remains consensual for all parties involved. 

that's done with, so yep. uh i go to high school? i'm a junior and i'm also taking college courses. i sing in a choir each summer, and i act in my school's theatre group, i'm currently the stage manager for our show, the side man. 

uh yeah that's it for today i think? ask me questions in the comments and tune in for tomorrow's update!


	2. day two: my first love (???)

alright! welcome to day two! yes, i'm continuing with this, so let's get it!

my first love? well there are two ways to interpret that, objects and people. so i'm gonna do both? yeah both, both is good.

my first love as an object? well if i had to choose the thing that i connected to most as a child i will have to say it was my grandma's kitchen. you heard me right, a kitchen. it's where i grew up, where i learned a lot about myself and about the world around me. i remember being seven years old and sitting on the countertops as my grandmother, who practically raised me, shuffled around, chopping up vegetables to make our supper. i remember the sound of the box tv that sat on the dishwasher, and how she would play whatever caught her eye, from the news to an overdramatic soap opera (i grew up on the five o'clock weather report and days of our lives). i also remember the day i came out to her as not knowing my sexuality, she was the first person i trusted enough to tell, and i just remember her pulling me off of my spot on my counter in that kitchen, that warm safe home place, and hugging me. so yes, that kitchen is one of my first loves, it still is a place i love, where i can sit in front of the oven, and watch cookies bake while doing homework. it was my first home.

my first love as a person? that one isn't so easy. i've fallen in love with a few people, and if i go back i can remember one who stood out, as maybe the person i loved first, and maybe the most too. i won't tell you his name, but for now, we'll call him el, we grew up together, him being only a month and a half younger, and our dads being really close friends in high school. he's the oldest in a family of seven, and to this day i'm glad to call him one of my friends. i never told him that i loved him, to be honest, i could've, i should've. but that would mean losing loving him. he was a rock for me, always keeping me down to earth and strong and steady. i realized i loved him when i was thirteen when he dragged me out to play flag football in his backyard with his friends and his brothers. he didn't mind that i didn't know how to play, he taught me and he laughed with me when i made a mistake. i loved him for that. el was my first love, and i'm glad for that because it was a good love, a comfortable one. 

oh my, that's it for day two! watch out for day three tomorrow. i get to talk about my parents, yay.


	3. day three: my parents

hey everyone, today we're talking about something i don't particularly enjoy, my parents. yeah, i know no one really likes their parents all too much, that's okay. but i have my reasons so instead of talking about what i think of my parents, i'm just going to tell you their story. 

my parents grew up together, or well they went to the same schools for most of their lives. they met in high school and were part of the same friend group that formed when my mom's friend began dating my dad's best friend. there isn't much to tell to be honest. they continued to skirt around each other for two years until the time came for the senior prom. so here comes the confusing love story cliche bit, my mother was supposed to go with another of my dad's friends. and my dad was supposed to go with my mom's best friend. but last minute, they switched dates, and my mom's friend and my dad's friend started dating. then my mom and dad started dating. 

within the next five years, they had gotten married, my dad attended two different colleges and received degrees in architecture and electrical engineering. he now works as a program engineer manager at a large scale company that works on building assembly lines for car production companies like gm and ford. my mom has attended college for about 20 years now, as she had to drop out and took a break before she went back. she went to college after high school with the hopes of becoming a veterinarian and eventually went back to complete a degree in education. as of this fall, she substitutes around our area and is looking for a permanent position. 

so yeah, those are my parents, this one was short, mostly because i don't plan on getting further into the topic anytime soon. 

see you guys tomorrow!


	4. day four: what i ate today

what's poppin' you guys! sorry for such a late update, i was just really busy today so that means that this is gonna be pretty brief. but today's topic is what i ate today, which oh boy, that's gonna be something else. 

so i started of the day, a bowl of life brand cereal, they're like corn squares? and milk even though i'm lactose intolerant, i like to live life on the edge okay? but yeah i ate that for breakfast, took some vitamins and a couple other medicines. then off to school. i don't eat lunch, the cafeteria makes me both nervous and nauseous, and the library doesn't allow food or drink. so i usually eat a little snack pack of trail mix in my fifth hour, which is around 1:30 in the afternoon. 

after school gets out it was on to the theater for callbacks, which i had to attend because stage management duties include casting the show. and the best part about the troupe i'm involved in is that we have the Fridglet(TM) which basically contains a bunch of snacks, and we have a cupboard that is usually fully stocked with instant noodles and mac 'n' cheese. so i ate a protein bar and drank a bottle of water, and then my friend brought me a cookie, she's such a blessing i love her. 

after the whole debacle of callbacks was over i went home and ate pasta and garlic bread so that was pretty okay. and then don't tell anyone but i may have stolen a spoonful of half frozen hot fudge sauce. 

so that's what i ate today, i hope you ate well too and if you didn't,, well go eat something, please. for now i'm out! see ya tomorrow babes!


	5. day five: my definition of love

so i had this one all types but it got deleted somehow so this is my definition of love take two!

for me, like be is something that grows and changes with time, it stays with you no matter what happens. it's bigger than any one person but it shows up in the smallest of actions or words. love is something that you give but do not take, it's something to be cherished and held close. 

for me, the people i love are those who push me to be better, who help me grow and overcome obstacles. they are the friends that make sure i can get through that last hour of the day, the sibling that checks up on me at lunch. the person who shows me that it's okay to be me. 

i don't know what else to say on the topic, but i skimmed through my thoughts so here they are. not everyone thinks of love this way, that's why it's my definition not anyone else's. 

that's it for now, see you all later!


	6. day six: my day

lol i find the title ironic cuz day6, and i am a stan and ugh. but today i get to talk about my day. oh boy, it wasn't too bad but i hate typing on my phone. 

alright so i woke up at 5:50 this morning, on the dot. i got up, took a shower and then got dressed, ate breakfast than changed again cuz my outfit was too cold. then i got picked up by my friend, and we listened to christmas music on the way to school, yes we are those people. 

got to school, did school stuff? took a couple tests, wrote an essay, and chilled in the library. other than that it was uneventful. then i went to capa which is my acting group, practised improv for our show this week, which is an xmas special thing we do? it's pretty funny so it's all good. 

then after that i drove to my grandparents to watch survivor, which had become a tradition for me to do every wednesday at 8:00 pm. i eat dinner there, do some chores, then relax until ten, when i go home. 

that's it, that was my day! that's all there really is to say about it i guess.


	7. day 7: my best friend

my best friend? well that's easy i can tell you exactly who she is. she's kara, i've known her for about three years now, and we are as thick as thieves. 

so we met through my school's gsa (gay-straight alliance) when i may have accidentally let out a small 'jungshook' and she heard me from across the room. she was a senior at the time, and it was the first month of school and we hit it off immediately. i was brought into her small friend group, and we just worked well together. we liked the same things, we had a couple classes in common, and we just felt from the first day that we were going to get close. 

she's currently away, attending college, but we still meet up every once in a while. recently we went out for a night, walmart, netflix, and tacobell have never been so good. every moment we spend together is definitely entertaining, and i love watching her face light up when we see each other. 

i don't know what else to say other than that i love her, and that she's like a sister to me. but i'll be seeing her soon, our friend is throwing a new year's party, so that'll be fun.


	8. day nine: my beliefs

hey guys, sorry for missing yesterday, i was just really busy. but yesterday's journal was supposed to be about a moment (?) but there are a couple more like that later on. but today, we get to talk about my beliefs. 

now, i have no set beliefs. i consider myself a spiritualist and something akin to a wiccan, but i prefer not to label it. but i can tell you some of the things i believe in. 

i believe in love, and love being everywhere, even when you feel alone. i believe in honesty and integrity, as they determine who i am to other people, and also who i am to myself. i believe in the earth, and the moon, and the sun. i believe in humanity, mortality, and endings. but i also believe in beginnings. they happen every second, something starts at this very moment and i believe that that something could change the world. 

i believe in the butterfly effect and fate. i believe in coincidence and destiny and a future that isn't set in stone. i believe in words and art and pieces of unfinished puzzles. i believe in the untrodden path, the one that is dark and winding and scary. i believe in flowers and birds and light. i believe. i believe in fragility, in delicacy, in the way that a kitten yawns. i believe in enjoyment, and sorrow, and anger. i believe in feeling strong. 

i believe in a lot of things, a lot of people, and a lot of nonsense. but if i don't believe in that, then i can't believe in myself. because most of all, i believe me. i see what no one else does, i see the good, i see the horrid, i see all the breakdowns, all the messy jumping for joy. i have to believe in that.


	9. day ten: what i wore today

alright! back again guys! 

what i wore today? that's easy, a black nirvana shirt, with floral patterns? kinda? yeah. and i also wore acid wash jeans? i had an eighties vibe going today. uh socks? plain gray cuz i'm boring. and also combat boots, again, eighties vibe. they were my fav doc martens. and a choker plus earrings cuz yeah. 

 

really short entry brought to you by sleep deprivation and writer's block


End file.
